tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The First Mutation
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The First Mutation is a fan-made series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. Rest of its plot has been adapted from the 2003 cartoon series. Also, some elements have been taken from the IDW comic series and 2012 CGI series. Plot When exposed to the green ooze spilled from the broken canister, the four Turtles (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo) are mutated into humanoid beings while Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) is mutated into a humanoid rat. Splinter raised them in the New York City sewers and train them in the art of ninjutsu. With the help of their human allies, April and Casey, the turtles must defeat their most dangerous foe, the Shredder, and his ninja army, the Foot Clan. Characters Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo' - The leader of the team and the oldest of his brothers. He wears a blue mask, blue elbow and knee pads, black wraps and blue belt. He fights with the pair of katana swords. *'Raphael' - The hotheaded muscle of the team and the second-oldest of his brothers. He wears a red mask, red elbow and knee pads, black wraps and red belt. He fights with the pair of sai daggers. *'Donatello' - The brainy pacifist of the team and the youngest of his brothers. He wears a purple mask, purple elbow and knee pads, black wraps and purple belt. He fights with the Bo staff. *'Michelangelo' - The naive, free-spirited and energetic prankster of the team and the second-youngest of his brothers. He fights with the pair of nunchucks. Allies Friends *'April O'Neil' - A 16 year old tech savvy high school girl with ginger hair and green eyes who is the ally of the Ninja Turtles. *'Casey Jones' - A 16 year old high school student who is the crime-fighting vigilante and becomes the ally of the Ninja Turtles. *'Woody Dirkins' - A 16 year old high school student and Mikey's best friend. *'Angel Bridge' - A 16 year old street-savvy girl of Afro-Jamaican descent. Families *'Master Splinter' - The rat sensei and adoptive father of the Ninja Turtles. *'Ancient One' - The immortal wizard, the member of Ninja Tribunal, the adoptive father of Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) and Oroku Saki (Shredder) and the older brother of Kitsune. Robots *'Metalhead' - A robot turtle created by Donatello. Utroms *'Utrom Queen' - An Utrom who is a member of the Utrom High Council. *'Mortu' - An Utrom captain. Utrom Guardians *'Bishop' - A former CIA agent and a member of the Earth Protection Force who becomes the Guardian of the Utroms. Neutrinos *'Fugitoid' - A Neutrino scientist from Dimension X. He originally created the transdimensional portal device until he was bribed by Krang to sell it to them. Professor Honeycutt was reconstructed into an android after his body was destroyed by a Rock Soldier attack on his lab with his brain left intact. *'Dask' - A Neutrino scout from Dimension X. *'Kala' - A Neutrino scout from Dimension X. *'Zak' - A Neutrino scout from Dimension X. Triceratons *'Traximus' - A Triceraton warrior who becomes the ally of the Ninja Turtles. *'Zog' - A rebellious Triceraton soldier that was stranded on Earth after being transported from Dimension X by there accidentally by the Utroms. *'Monza Ram' - A leader of the Triceraton All-Star Team, who fought the Turtles but were defeated. Later he and his team join Traximus' rebel army, having been liberated by Traximus after Zanmoran imprisoned them for their defeat. Justice Force *'Silver Sentry' - The leader of the Justice Force who would be partnered with Leonardo and Michelangelo. He is somewhat similar to Superman from DC Comics. *'Nobody' - The member of the Justice Force. He is similar to Batman from DC Comics. *'Ananda' - The member of the Justice Force. *'Tsunami' - The member of the Justice Force. *'Chrysalis' - The member of the Justice Force. *'Dr. Dome' - The member of the Justice Force. *'Raptarr' - The member of the Justice Force. He is similar to Hawkman from DC Comics and Thor from Marvel Comics. *'Nano' - The member of the Justice Force. *'Green Mantle' - The member of the Justice Force. He is similar to Green Lantern from DC Comics. Mighty Mutanimals *'Slash' - The leader of the Mighty Mutanimals. *'Leatherhead' - The member of the Mighty Mutanimals. *'Mondo Gecko' - The member of the Mighty Mutanimals. *'Herman the Hermit Crab' - The member of the Mighty Mutanimals. *'Pigeon Pete' - The member of the Mighty Mutanimals. *'Dr. Tyler Rockwell' - The member of the Mighty Mutanimals. *'Alopex' - A mutant red vixen who is the former member of the Foot Clan. Villains and Enemies Foot Clan *'Shredder' - The leader of the Foot Clan. *'Kitsune' - The shape-shifting immortal witch, former member of the Ninja Tribunal, a younger sister of the Ancient One and the adoptive aunt of Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) and Oroku Saki (Shredder). *'Karai' - The adoptive daughter of the Shredder. *'Hun' - The leader of the Purple Dragons who is Shredder's muscle and loyal follower. *'Baxter Stockman' - The scientist who worked at TCRI building. *'Tiger Claw' - A loyal mutated follower and second-in-command of the Foot Clan: Shredder's pet tiger. *'Bebop' - A member of the Purple Dragons and one of Shredder's henchmen. *'Rocksteady' - A member of the Purple Dragons and one of Shredder's henchmen. *'Foot Mystics' - The magic-using mutated members of the Foot Clan. Each one has powers over a classic element: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Metal. They are the loyal minions and creations of Shredder and Kitsune. *'Foot Soldiers' *'Foot Cultists' The Kraang Tribe *'Krang' - A ruthless and diabolical Utrom from Dimension X. Rock Soldiers *'Traag' and Granitor '''- Krang's loyal followers and soldiers from Dimension X. Triceraton Republic *Zanmoran' - A Triceraton supreme commander and warlord from Dimension X. *'Mozar''' - A Triceraton general who is Zanmoran's loyal follower and second-in-command. Trivia *In this version, Oroku Saki is Hamato Yoshi's half-brother rather than adoptive brother. Category:TMNT Fan Made Stories Category:Fan-Made Reboots Category:Fan-Made Series